In vehicular transport and traffic management, intelligent transport system (ITS) applications are used for supporting drivers. Thereby, traffic safety can be improved by providing the drivers with information allowing for making smarter decisions in the traffic. Such ITS applications may involve transmitting information between different vehicles, for example in the form of a Cooperative Awareness Message (CAM). The information may be used for providing a warning or guidance to the driver, for example in the form of an emergency vehicle warning, an intersection collision warning, a slow vehicle warning, or a motorcycle approaching indication. The information may be transmitted using a radio technology for vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication, for example as specified by an IEEE 802.11p standard, also referred to as Wireless Access in Vehicular Environments (WAVE). According to the IEEE 802.11p standard, a wireless ad-hoc network may be formed between different vehicles.
CAMs are messages which are usually periodically broadcasted by a vehicle to inform further vehicles in the surrounding about the current status of the transmitting vehicle. CAMs may, for example, be used for transmitting information such as the current geographical position, speed, and/or basic attributes of the vehicle. A vehicle may receive one or more CAMs from other vehicles and may utilize the information provided in the one or more CAMs for supporting its driver, for example by providing a warning or other guidance.
It is also envisioned to use a radio technology usually being used for accessing a cellular network, for example Long-Term Evolution (LTE) or High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA), in order to transmit the above described information.